People of all backgrounds are often deeply conscious of and passionate about style and fashion. Footwear, in particular, may be of special importance to fashion-conscious individuals. However, many articles of footwear, especially in the latest popular fashions, are frequently expensive, costing more than many consumers can reasonably afford.
Cowboy boots and biker boots are a particularly popular choice for footwear fashion. The range and variety of boot styles is limitless, with all type of embroideries, decorative stitches, stamped designs, linings, rivets, studs, rhinestones, jewels, gems, hems, charms, chains, inlays, feathers, fringes, and frills. Alas, cowboy boots of average quality cost hundreds of dollars; high-end handcrafted boots may even cost thousands of dollars. Biker boots start at just below one hundred dollars. Fashion-conscious boot-wearers may wish to own many pairs, but for the prohibitive cost of such a luxury.
Furthermore, many people do not live in a house or apartment spacious enough to store a large quantity of boot pairs. When traveling, it is inconvenient to carry several pairs of footwear, especially bulky boots. Additionally, many consumers may find changing between numerous boot pairs to be cumbersome and inefficient.
Much of the prior art in the area of over-shoe coverings provides for utilitarian protection from the elements, especially water infiltration. U.S. Pat. No. 258,996 issued to Cory, incorporated herein by reference, describes a water-proof legging, known in its day as a “gossamer,” featuring an elastic support garter, and secured with an underfoot strap. The gossamer is fastened around the lower leg with a vertical row of buttons or other fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 562,784 issued to Fisher, incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved legging for gentlemen's wear to be worn over the trousers to serve as protection against wet and stormy weather, and as a covering to provide greater warmth to the wearer's lower legs in cold weather. U.S. Pat. No. 755,694 issued to Peel, incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved legging secured by eyelets and hooks that covers and adheres closely to the upper portion and lace-opening of a boot or shoe for the purpose of preventing ingress of snow, water, or other foreign substances. U.S. Pat. No. 1,236,328 issued to Mackey, incorporated herein by reference, describes an improved legging secured releasably connected along the front with an improved lace-and-hook fastener, and having an improved protective tongue element. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,153,977; 1,265,280; and 1,368,771 issued to Tweedie, incorporated herein by reference, describe removable over-gaiters having an underfoot strap, and fastened along the front with laces. U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,056 issued to Friedman & Friedman, incorporated herein by reference, describes improved leggings secured to the wearer's lower leg using a zipper or fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,617 issued to Friedenthal, incorporated herein by reference, describes a wool spat to serve as a protective covering for the wearer's lower limbs, which includes woolen hose secured elastically to the wearer's leg, and having a detachable underfoot strap.
Other prior art relates to removable over-footwear accessories that render a single pair of footwear into a fashion statement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,158 issued to Miller & Easterling, incorporated herein by reference, describes an optionally removable cowboy boot upper for children, which may be applied to a wearer's shoe to simulate the appearance of a complete cowboy boot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,022 issued to Cohn, incorporated herein by reference, describes a dress boot having optionally interchangeable decorative tubular upper portions, which slide over a wearer's boot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,559 issued to Thiel, incorporated herein by reference, describes a tubular footwear accessory designed to simulate the appearance of a boot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,803 issued to Patterson, incorporated herein by reference, describes synthetic fleece leggings having an underfoot strap, and secured to the wearer's lower leg with several hook-and-pile (i.e., VELCRO™) fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 9,210,959 issued to Diamond Dust Design LLC, incorporated herein by reference, describes a selectively decorative “shin wrap” article, which has grommets and jeweler's hooks for temporary fastening of decorative elements, such as chains. U.S. Pat. No. 9,254,015 issued to Nugent, incorporated herein by reference, describes an interchangeable decorative bootleg cover worn over the upper portion of a boot.
Although numerous innovations relating to footwear coverings, decorations, and embellishments are provided in the prior art, no such innovation is suited for the purposes of the embodiments of the present disclosure, namely the featured display of designs or logos on the wearer's lower leg.